Dark Prophecy
by Meta Night Star
Summary: When memories return...When the darkest of secrets are revealed... When the prophecy begins... What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi!_ Welcome to my fic! Hope you enjoy it! I might put in a few OCS later on... I'm not sure though... **

**EDIT: 4/10/2013 I forgot something in the end and I added it. I also changed the details slightly and added more thought in Meta Knight's part.**

**-Memories- **

The blue puffball refused to move. "No," he said firmly. "I won't."

The dark figure frowned in dissaproval. "You know quite well your purpose. Kill, and wipe those _warriors" _the shadow put much hate on the word 'warriors'. "from all existence!"

The indigo ball didn't budge.

"Enough. You will obey." The darkness snapped his fingers.

A splitting pain crossed through the head of the round being and he quickly clenched his gloved hands around it. His two minds; dark and light, fought eachother, to take control. He began to sweat, drops of salty water ran down his face stinging his eyes. "Stop it." he managed to growl.

"No. You should learn how to listen to your creator. I will do it the hard way."

The winged puffball was now down to his 'knees' still grasping his 'head' tightly. Deep breathing came out shaky and unsteady. "No." he murmurred. His eyes flickered from red to yellow, back and forth.

A smirk slowly formed on the dark face of the figure."That's it. Give in already."

Hands were brought into fists. He could barely talk, just yell. Scarlet to gold over and over. Agony continuing, ear shattering screams of pain coming from his mouth. It hurt. It _burned. _It was _pure torture._ Bitting down hard on his tounge he was able to silence out his yells, but he bit so hard his mouth was soon filled with red coppery liquid; blood.

The figure's smile grew watching as the rounded creature writher in agony.

The ball heard he and his body cry out in screams that can possibly destory a minor, living organism's ability to hear. _N-no. _he quietly told himself. _No. Don't give in. _

But another voice came into his head; an evil cruel voice that always haunted him. '_Deep down you want to kill, murder, destory. You want to hurt many, bring despair to many, lay depression on every being.'_ The voice hissed.

_N-no. _The blue being thought once again his mental voice shaking. _S-stop coming back. _

'_Ah, but I am you. I'm part of you. Fact is; you can't be rid of_ me.' the darker part of him said._ You want to see that wonderful crimson hue once again. I'm right aren't I?' _

_I-I don't. _He told the voice. _I don't want to!_ He felt tears of pain and fear building in his eyes.

'_But you DO. You long for the enjoyable screams from the ones who suffer, ones that you murder and leave to die. You hunger for it.'_

"No... NO!"

The puffball felt himself losing consciousness. His vision blurred, heavy breathing was the only sound he can now be able to make, his heart thumped loudly in his 'chest'. The only colors he was able to see was his eyes, red and yellow until it settled on a deep red. He was no longer in control. Someone else was moving him like a puppet. The only things he could think now was; _Blood, kill, murder. _

"Finally. For practice go kill that little girl." The figure gestured towards a young female star warrior keeping watch in the distance.

The ball turned and sneaked towards the star warrior. Stopping he wielded a silver blade and continued foward. As he approached the girl's back he slashed at her with his sword. But as he did so the young warrior flipped around and met at his weapon with her sword causing a '_CLANG' _as they made contact. She was strong. But he was stronger. That was fact. Swiftly he jumped back and seemed to blend in with the shadows. The young female's expression became worry. He smirked. She couldn't see him; he knew that without a doubt. _Perfect. _The puffball thought. He seemed to materialize out of thin air with the edge of his sword against her neck.

"Heh." he snickered. "Not so strong now are you?"

* * *

She couldn't answer. Her words stuck in her she-warrior felt the icy metal burn her neck feeling the cold spread across her body. Her neck stiffened. She felt her breathing quicken. She wished she could somehow get away from this demon. She didn't want to die here. Not break her promise of returning to her family. Tears tore at her eyes. She tried to stay still, but she shook in fear. The freezing blade was pushed deeper in her neck. "

"You know you are going to die." whispered a cold cruel voice from behind her.

_I'm going to die. _She thought. _I don't want to face death. _The word echoed in her ears. _Death. Death. Death. Death._

The metal cut into her throat. She wanted to scream; yet no sound came out. She choked on her blood. She couldn't breathe, spots danced in front of her eyes. She would never again see her family, never fulfill her promise. So many regrets during death. So many. She felt her eyes close, tears falling from then, and felt no more.

* * *

The puffball fell to the ground and the darkness stopping controlling him. _It's over._ he thought._ Thank Nova. _

The cruel voice entered his mind again. _'Don't be so sure. Turn around. See what you have done.' _

_Wait, I did something? _The voice didn't answer back. He turned slightly and saw a drop of red and he flipped his head around eyes closed shut. He was too scared to look. He was frightened of blood. Especially if he's the one who caused it.

Invisble hands turned him around and opened his eyes. '_You can't run away from your crimes.' _

Nothing could compare to what he saw, nothing more heartbreaking; A young female warrior eyes closed tears glistening on her cheeks, the color out of her face making it pale, crimson liquid shinining on her neck still dripping onto the ground. A pained, sad look on her face. A long gash across her cheek. He watched as another drop of blood rolled off her neck.

_'Now look how much pain you caused.' _

He couldn't belive it. He did _this? _He looked down at his hands, his gloves were stained with fresh blood. He looked beside him, his sword was covered with blood.

_'You see? It's all true. You killed her.' _The voice whispered.

Turning back to the girl his eyes were full of tears. _Why was I born like this?! _He asked himself. "Why!?" he screamed to the nothingness. "WHY!?"

Golden eyes shot open piercing the darkness. Meta Knight shook himself awake. Sweat dotted his face, his breaths were shallow.

_It was just a dream. _He told himself. _A nightmare._

He thought a second his eyes becoming emerald. He knew Nightmare sends nightmares. And... that puffball... was so familiar, too familiar.

_Wait. _Meta Knight told himself. _Nightmare is **gone. **Kirby defeated him. _

His thoughts went silent and only the rustling of trees were heard.

But... If Nightmare was gone; how could he get a nightmare? Does that mean Nightmare wasn't truly gone? He wasn't destroyed? Was it true that he, Meta Knight, had once murdered?

He did not know. Not for sure at least.

It was still night, the moon shining through the window, stars twinkling in the dark sky, but he was too shaken to go back to sleep. He didn't want to see that picture again. Not anymore. Not the innocent girl killed. Yet he was still was tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, stay up until morning when Nightmare can't send bad dreams, but his vision was enclosed in darkness.

**WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! I FINALLY GOT RID OF MOST OF MY STRESS! Too bad I didn't get rid of it all though... But it's pretty good. No trolling. Maybe a few pointers. Hmm. Maybe the blue puffball gave in too early...**

** I'm not sure is Meta would actually forget what he looks like under his mask... Unless he doesn't think about it at ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so. Next chapter. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby and it's characters. I own future OCs.**

**EDIT: 5/17/13**

**Voice of evil**

The sun broke through the cracks of the horizon beams of light flooding into Meta Knight's room. He blinked himself awake. He didn't have any nightmares after that horrifying one. He guessed some demonbeast wanted revenge and sent a nightmare to scare him or something.

Meta Knight set his mask on to his face without even bothering to look at the mirror. He never really used it. He didn't really need it anyway. He almost always had his mask on. So he wouldn't care what he looked like as long as he had his mask. It wasn't like he was going in public that way. He put on his cape and shoulder plates on while everthing remained silent. Wait, there was snoring.

_So Sword's slacking off again. _He thought. No one he knew but Sword snored that loud. Set aside Dedede. Meta opened the door to Sword and Blade's room. Sword, of course, was sleeping.

"Sword, wake up! Sir Meta will kill us if you don't get up!" She pleaded to the green sword knight not aware of Meta Knight in the doorway.

Sword muttered under his breath as he got up. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and saw Meta Knight staring at him. Blade noticed him too.

Silence.

"Sword." Meta Knight said keeping his voice very smooth and calm.

Meta Knight thought a second. Sword could slide one last time. "I'll let you slide."

Sword sighed in relief and Meta walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours passed. Meta Knight looked up at a clock that Escargoon kept on the wall of the castle. '8:00 AM.'

He continued walking around the castle halls like he usually did. It was quiet.

_'Hello...'_

Meta Knight flipped around quickly his hand already reaching for his sword Galaxia. Nothing was there.

_'It has been quite a while since we last met. Hm?' _The voice continued.

Meta Knight suddenly felt cold. The voice seemed so evil and seemed so _evil._

"Who's there?" Meta Knight took out Galaxia it's light illuminating the room.

_'You, of course. You certainly couldn't have forgotten?'_

Wait. He heard this voice somewhere. It was so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He frowned. Wait. That voice was in his dream! It was that voice. It had the same air, the same amount of evil. But... He wasn't dreaming was he?

The voice seemed to read his mind saying, _'This is not a dream. This is **REAL**.'_

The word 'real' seemed to stab Meta Knight. Could it really be real? He took a step back. In a flash a harsh splitting pain sliced through his head. It was the same pain in that nightmare.

_'Become what you used to be!'_

Everything in front of him seemed to shatter. Screaming echoed throughout his head. Scenes of murder played in his mind. Each time the killer was that blue puffball. Meta's vision was enclosed into red.

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR! Ok so. I bet ya'll will be screaming at me because of this cliffhanger. ;P**

**Of course this is not the end of the world, because, I AM GONNA UPDATE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ok. This story is not going where I planned. But, I could make a whole other series that has no connection to this one. I've been planning to do something like that.**

**ANYWAYS**

**To Noneknowme: I HAVE been answering your questions though reviews. And no. You're not going to murder me. Because, that means that I could never continue the story and the cliffhanger would last _FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... _**

**To KoalaNoob: I use cliffhangers to get back at people how give 'em to me.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**Tiff=Fumu **

**Tuff=Bun**

**_NO TROLLING OR_**_** ELSE**._

**NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby and it's characters. I own the plot and the future OCs/FCs.**

**This chapter is from Kirby's point of view.**

**Story time!~Meta Night Star**

* * *

**Sight**

"Kirby look out!"

The black and white soccerball hit Kirby anyway causing the pink puffball to fall.

Fumu sighed. "Bun! What's wrong with you!? Kirby can't handle you picking on him!"

Bun stuck his tounge out. "He should! He beat Nightmare remember?"

Fumu rolled her eyes. "He saved us so you shouldn't hurt him!"

Kirby got up and stared up at Fumu. He liked how she stood up or him, though it meant yelling at Bun.

Kirby's attention was drawn to a flower. The flower was deep blue, like the ocean, matching his blue eyes. He reached a pink stub out to the plant. The petals were so soft, so delicate. _Were there other flowers as beautiful as these?_ He wondered. _Is it possible any other flower can match this one's beauty? If so where were they? _He layed on his back and stared at the blue sky. Maybe he would one day travel to a place that held even more beauty than Popstar. Just maybe.

There was a loud crash.

Kirby snapped out of his thought and turned on instinct ready to face another demonbeast. But...weren't all the demonbeasts gone? Then...Who is the enemy?

Kirby, frozen in his spot with questions, saw a beam of light head toward him. Kirby doged and the beam grazed his arm burning his small stub. Was that a swordbeam? Maybe it was. But it seems different. It was not warm of comforting. It was...cold.

"Kirby get away!"

Kirby ducked as another swordbeam came at him. The tree behind him where Fumu once stood was spilt in half.

"Fumu, poyo?!" Kirby called out turning his head in different directions.

"I'm alright Kirby!" Fumu's voice said.

Kirby nodded and turned towards the source of the beams again. He then saw something he never wanted to see. For once, he wished he could never see at all.

**MAYBE a minor cliffhanger. BUT, there WILL be more and the next chapter WILL come out!**

**Plz don't kill me.**


End file.
